


your form's shit

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Character(s), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: you tell him you miss him. he doesn’t understand.(reader speaks bisaya, but there are provided translations)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	your form's shit

_pasayloa ko. (forgive me)_

“gimingaw ko nimo.”

tsukishima turns, eyebrows quirked upward in a silent question. he curses himself for his bad memory of the syllables that roll off your tongue like honey, mind trailing on your voice and not at memorizing how the words sound and what they mean.

“i don’t understand,” he finally confesses, hiding his embarrassment in the white towel you brought. his heart is racing, and he knows it isn’t because of the drills.

_mamakak sa ko sa karun.(i’ll have to lie now)_

you laugh, throwing him a sports drink from the stands. he catches it with no effort, and for a moment you consider wanting to be a bottle. leaning over, your eyes catch his, hair frazzled, perfectly complimenting the dark green of the sendai frogs training jersey.

“tell me?”

_puhon, ingnon ra tika. (one day, i’ll tell you.)_

you smirk, tongue darting out teasingly.

“i said your form was shit, pissyshima.”

_(i missed you.)_


End file.
